monstersandchildishfandomcom-20200213-history
Kate and Clank
Name: ''Katelyn Chambers'' Stats: Feet:5 Kicking (), PE (4), Dodge (4) Guts:3 Courage (1), Wind (3), Wrestling () Hands:3 Shop (), Punching Throwing (5), Blocking () Brains:1 Notice (), Outthink (), Remember () Face:3 Putdown (), Charm (3), Connive () XP: 1 Relationships: Softball (2)' '''- It's like, one of her favorite things. Being the (tall) shortstop of her school's varsity team isn't so much a position as it is a ''way of life. Well, okay, not really, but it is something she enjoys immensely. Mom (1) - After her parents split up, Kate's mom took over the caretaking for both her and her little brother. Kate's yet to really get over their seperation; but deep down inside she knows that it's really for the best as they're no longer arguing anymore. Though she comes off as a bit overbearing for the middle schooler, Kate still loves her very much. Dad (1) - An old college baseball player, he was responsible for getting Kate into the game. Lately, though, since her parent's seperation and the beginning of his new job, she never really sees him much anymore. That's okay, though, since she knows he'll always be there if she needs him. He's still yet to miss an important game that she's playing in! ' -1 due to failing a roll in the underworld!' Luke (2) - Kate's little brother, and she loves him a lot! Since he's eight years younger than herself, she feels its sort of her responsibility to keep the little guy in line, just as any good older sister should. Age: 14 Appearence: Tall n' lanky, she stands at a mighty impressive 5'9" for her age. Generally can be found sporting old sneakers that have passed their useful life three times over and jeans with grass stains in them. Kate also never goes anywhere without her lucky Atlanta Braves cap her mom got her (except school, coz' they're lame and won't let you wear hats there). She's also pretty fond of the whole low ponytail look - a style that keeps her long black hair out of her face. All of that time outdoors has left her with a pretty healthy farmer's tan. Personality: She's pretty mellow for the most part. Though not exactly the brightest star in the sky, she's a well meaning enough kid; and at least tries when it comes to schoolwork. Kate's also immensely competitive when it comes to things that she's passionate about (and good at) - especially when it comes to basketball, track, or softball. Despite her seemingly active lifestyle, Kate's prone to becoming extremely lazy if afflicted with a case of "oh my god there's nothing to dooooo"; preferring lounging about and watching TV to stirring up trouble. Relatives: Dad (Neil) Mom (Nicole) Mom's side Grandmother (Zelda) Dad's side grandma / grandpa (Boris and Jeanne) Lil' Bro (Luke) Favorite Thing: Sports! ---- Monster: ''Sir Clanker 1: Legs of Bounding: 4d, Useful Charging, Toughx2 2-3: Champion's Armor: 7d, Attacks, Useful Shades, Toughx3 4-6: Shieldbearer's Arm: 8d, Defends, Attacks, Useful & Holding, Gnarly x1, Toughx4 7-10: Sword Arm: 10d, Attacks, Gnarlyx5, Wicked Fast x1, Burn, Splash, Toughx3 ''Appearance: Sir Clanks appearance is a little offputting to most if only because he looks like something that actually could exist. His form is comprised like a centaur; a vaguely humanoid torso that might belong to a human male resting atop the powerful body of a horse. The kicker here, however, is that he's made completely out of metal; his form mechanical in style. Oh, and he's also on fire. At least sometimes. Kinda. Whenever he's in a duel, angry, or simply feels like venting a little, thick clouds of pillowy black smoke tend to escape from the two smokestacks jutting out of his shoulders. Along with the aforementioned pillars, the rest of his upper body is more heavily armored than the lower half, looking very much like a bold knight - if said knight were championing the Industrial Revolution. His face, if he had one (Kate's checked - he doesn't), would be concealed within an impeneterable gilded helmet. Whenever his smokestacks start billowing, one can see a warm glow much like a furnace from within the grating. Rather than conventional limbs, his right hand is comprised of nothing but a humongous sword from the elbow down; one that ignites in flames fed by his furnace when in a duel. Similarlly, his left arm can often be found holding a large and defensive shield to defend himself with. Personality: Kate could probably summarize this better than anyone - cheesy. He seems to be modelled after the stereotypical image of a knight, holding chivalry and his various codes of honor (some of which seem to be made up on the spot) above all else. Though he's actually rather easy to get along with for a monster, Kate has had more than her share of trouble in keeping him from taking something slight and unintended as an invitation to a duel to the death. Don't even ask her how long it took for him referring to her as "Lady Kate" to get old. Even despite his sometimes exasperating behaviors, though, he's easily one of the most positive influences in her life - serving as a constant source of advice and companionship, and a replacement father figure, in his own peculiar non-gendered mechanical mish mash way. Favorite Thing: Toothpaste. God knows how many times Kate's gotten in trouble for this. She's still yet to figure out why he has such a fascination with it - he claims it's the texture. She left the conversation at that. Ways to Hide: Though it used to be one of the coolest things to Kate ever, Clanker's method of transformation has started to become a bit embarassing - as she's forced to carry him around at the age of 14. Somehow he can fold up into himself like a transformer, turning into a harmless Hot Wheels esque car. Don't ask how. Or why. He just does. **GAME'S TOMORROW NIGHT IF YOU CAN** Category:Character